Merheleva Ridge
Merheleva Ridge ( , also transliterated Mergeleva) is the site of an Eneolithic temple and burial complex consisting primarily of four large stone mounds or kurgans situated near Perevalsk, Luhansk oblast, Ukraine, about 30 km to the west-to-southwest of the city of Luhansk. It was built in about 4000 BC, corresponding to the Dnieper-Donets or early Yamna culture, and remained in use throughout the Bronze Age and well into the Iron Age, until 5th century BC Sarmatia. It was discovered in 2004, and the discovery officially announced on 7 September 2006. Discovery and excavation The site was discovered in 2004 by school children participating in an archaeology camp organised by Alchevsk history teacher Vladimir Paramonov, who has been organising expeditions of school-children to the hill range since 1995.Neva News 1 April 2007. It is believed much of the site was constructed about five millennia ago, at the time of the early Bronze Age. The site is believed to be a complex of temples and sacrificial altars topping a hill with sides sculpted into steps. Klochko said the discovery was of international significance as the first monument of its kind found in Eastern Europe: :“It changes our whole conception of the social structure and the level of development of the cattle breeders and farmers who were the direct ancestors of most European peoples.” Archaeologists have confirmed that evidence of graves has been found at the Luhansk site, which they believe to have been the result of human sacrifice, rather than due to its use as a burial ground. According to The Guardian, remains of sacrifice victims, ashes and ceramics have been found at the site, but no jewellery or treasure. The complex has a base area of three-quarters of a square mile, is estimated to be 60 metres (192ft) high, and was probably used for 2,000 years. In Kurgan No. 4, three graves of the Berezhnovsko-Maevskaya group of the Late Bronze Age Srubna culture were found above three graves of the Early Bronze Age Catacomb culture, with 13 graves and sacrificial pits in total. One of the skulls found was dated to ca. 3000 BC. Four stone statues were found near the graves. Misidentification as pyramid Initial reports indicated that archaeologists claimed to have discovered a pyramidal structure, rather than a complex simply built on a hill. The discovery has received mixed reactions from academics, and the claim that authentic pyramids had been found was quickly disputed. Viktor Klochko, the archaeologist in charge of the dig site and deputy Minister of Science of the Tourism and Protection of Cultural Heritage Department of the Lugansk regional administration, clarified the misunderstanding in the press that a pyramid had been discovered: "I'm not sure where the pyramid idea came from - the media got it wrong," says Klochko. "We didn't find anything like an Egyptian pyramid. Though the site is on a hill. But it's interesting enough in its own right."Fact Check: Ukrainian "Pyramid", Archaeology, Volume 60 Number 1, January/February 2007. References See also *Dnieper-Donets culture *Yamna culture *Catacomb culture *Srubna culture External links * Archaeology Magazine: Fact Check: Ukrainian "Pyramid". *Мергелева гряда (V. I. Klochko) *Мергелева гряда (V. I. Klochko, V. A. Paramonov) * PRAVDA: Ancient pyramids found in Ukraine *BBC News: 'Pyramids' discovered in Ukraine *Guardian Unlimited: Bronze Age pyramid found in Ukraine Category:2004 archaeological discoveries Category:Archaeological sites in Ukraine Category:Copper Age Europe Category:Bronze Age Europe Category:Kurgans Category:Scythia Category:Luhansk no:Mergeleva-ryggen uk:Мергелева гряда (археологічна пам'ятка) ru:Мергелева гряда